


A Monster I'll Always Be

by CloudXMK



Series: Forgive Me [13]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: And we're back to the angst, Angry Lucifer, Angst, Chloe and Trixie are in shock and still trying to comprehend what they just saw, Don't worry they haven't gone mad, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Guilt, Heavy Angst, Hostage Situations, Hurt No Comfort, I know I'm terrible, Lucifer To The Rescue, One Shot, Pain, Poor Chloe, Poor Lucifer, Poor Trixie, Protective Lucifer, Spin Off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8735038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudXMK/pseuds/CloudXMK
Summary: A hostage situation in a bank leads into something much worse when Lucifer lands up in the middle of it all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Thank you so much for all of your support and your patience. Life has been pretty crazy leaving me super tired and running on coffee and I haven't gotten the chance to write more one-shots for this series until today. So here's the next one-shot for this series and it's going to sucker punch you right in the feels. Again. 
> 
> I know. I'm evil.

The moment he caught word that both Chloe and Trixie were in the middle of a hostage situation in a bank, he had dropped everything and headed straight for it. He didn’t care that he was vulnerable around Chloe. Her safety and that of her offspring was the only important matter to him.

Skidding to a stop by the curb, Lucifer hopped out of the car when it had barely stopped and quickly ran to the scene. Crossing the barricades, he barges right into the bank ignoring the cries of the authorities behind him and the shocked gasps coming from the hostages. He quickly caught sight of Chloe clutching Trixie close to her on the floor, blood trickling down the side of her head, and a gun pointed at her with the gunman looming over them.

Lucifer gritted his teeth and gave a low growl almost akin to that of a wolf ready to defend its pack.

That pack being Chloe and her daughter.

“Get away from them you maggot!”

Chloe whipped her head up along with Trixie, shock evident on their faces when they saw him standing at the entrance.

“Lucifer!” “Lucifer!?”

“Oh you know him? Your knight in shining armor? Too bad he’s going to be the first one to die.” The gunman said with an evil grin. He then aims his gun at Lucifer and starts to fire at him only for Lucifer to roll away and hide behind an overturned desk.

“Damn it. I have to get close to him.” He may no longer have his wings but he still had his other abilities, one of them being able to manipulate the shadows. Closing his eyes, he calls upon the shadows and it quickly creeps up to him, engulfing him, and then trailing away along the floor right behind the gunman.

“Where the hell is he?” The gunman muttered angrily.

“Right here.”

The man spun on his heel, shock written on his face, nearly dropping his gun in the process seeing Lucifer right behind him. Lucifer took that opportunity to crush the man’s wrist making him drop the gun and twisted it further, forcing the screaming man to his knees.

“Now you’re going to pay for what you did.” Lucifer said with a feral grin. Oh he was going to enjoy torturing this tainted soul and making him wish he had never dared threaten his girls.

Wait. His girls? Did he just call the detective and her child his girls?

He shook his head, turning his attention back on the screaming and pleading man. He slapped the man hard, hard enough to draw blood.

“Shut up! You think your screams and pleas are going to work on me? I don’t think so.”

In his rage, he hadn’t noticed the detective and her daughter along with the hostages were all staring at him in fear and horror.

“Lucifer! Lucifer stop!” Chloe cries out to him, hoping he would hear her and stop this madness. She didn’t want him to do something that he would regret.

That snapped Lucifer out of his red haze. Raising his head up, he glares angrily at Chloe. “Why should I? He threatened your lives, Detective. The both of you. I will not rest until I have this man punished.”

“Yes he will get punished, Lucifer. But not like this. Don’t make a mistake that you won’t be able to undo.”

Lucifer laughed maniacally, “I already have, Detective. And anyways, I am a punisher first. And I have some punishing to do.” Lucifer was about to torture the man further when he was tackled by Chloe to the ground.

“Lucifer stop!”

“Oh bloody Hell, Detective! Why can’t you just let me punish the piece of scum?” He shouted.

“Why? It’s because I don’t want you to end up in jail, Lucifer! I don’t want you to kill that man and get yourself arrested! I care about you!”

“Then just stop! I don’t need you or anyone else!” He roared, his anger getting the better of him and causing him to lose control on his glamor showing Chloe his raw, red visage for the first time.

A gasp escapes Chloe’s lips and Trixie who was right behind her mother started to tremble in fear. Other than them, the gunman saw Lucifer’s face and screamed in fear and proceeded to wet himself but thankfully none of the hostages saw his other form.

“L-Lucifer… Your f-f-face.” Chloe stuttered out, her eyes wide with shock and a tinge of fear.

Lucifer froze. No. No no no. This can’t be happening. He turns over and sees his reflection in a broken shard of glass leaning against the wooden desk, his heart plummeting to his stomach as he stared at himself. She had seen him. He looks to Trixie to see her on the brink of tears and it only brought out more guilt. They had seen him.

He quickly pushes Chloe away, his face turning back to his human one and gets up on his feet, staring at them with wide eyes hoping that they wouldn’t reject him but the silence coming from them and the fear clearly seen in their eyes only brought out the pain and hurt all over again.

Who was he kidding? How could they ever accept him for who he was? The Devil. A monster who was only good at hurting the people he cared about.

Lucifer takes a few steps back and then turns around and runs for the fire escape door, slamming past it on his way out.

He never stopped running. Never stopped to take a breath. Never stopped even when his weak heart protested against the exertion and his lungs burned. The pain in his chest was nothing compared to the pain of his soul shattering into a million pieces.

He ran not caring where he was going with tears streaming down his face.

He was a monster. A monster who deserved to be alone.

Because monsters don’t have friends or family.

For how could they when all they are good at is hurting them.


End file.
